Student Government Day
Student Government Day is the 12th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 38th episode overall. In this episode; the kids fill various positions for Student Government Day; and the power quickly rushes to the Kid's head. Plot Summary Following opening song "Fresh"; Riley attempts his latest magic trick, making milk disappear in his hat. As the kids arrive; Kid reminds everyone that it's Student Government Day (in which the kids take over government responsibilities for one day); vowing to do everything "by the book" (leading to Gloria joking that she hoped he didn't become tax collector) before returning to do their next song, "Just Got Lucky" (as they head back to the stage; Riley puts his hat back on, dousing himself with the milk in the process). The kids notice Riley is soaked as they finish the number (and that the milk was used up for the trick; thus no shakes); with the Kid then racing out to see what the assignments were. He returns as Sheriff Kid (with Darren and Mario as his deputies); and just as everyone feared the power didn't take long to go to his head, arresting Riley after he offered the Kid a soda (which Kid claimed was a bribe); setting up "Every Breath You Take". In jail; Ryan (assigned as prison guard) chats with Riley, who notes that Kid needs to learn a lesson on abusing power. Instead; Kid drags Ryan into arresting the others ("Some Like It Hot"). By the time things settle down; nearly everyone has been locked up for minutia (Gloria was booked for parking her bike in the wrong spot; Renee got locked up for not eating her vegetables and Billy the Gweeb ended up doing life for turning the radio down during a song by Prince). After the other kids complain about being locked up (and Kid notes he hadn't gotten paid - with Darren reminding him he locked up the treasurer); Kid's ego completely comes unglued after Ryan quotes Lord Acton's "Power corrupts; and absolutely power corrupts absolutely" in response to Kid declaring he's the law. At this point, Stacy...make that Governor Stacy appears, fires Kid (citing Article 11, Section 5 of the state constitution) and grants everyone inside the cell a full pardon. The others then challenge Kid on his letting power get to his head; and eventually the Kid finally apologizes, setting up closing song "Come the Night". Kid Cast * Martika Marrero - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Fresh" (Kool & the Gang cover; performed by Kid) * "Just Got Lucky" (JoBoxers cover; performed by Renee and Stacy) * "Every Breath You Take" (The Police cover; performed by Kid) * "Some Like It Hot" (The Power Station cover; performed by Kid and Ryan) * "Come the Night" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Ryan) Notes * Assignments for each of the kids: ** Kid: Sheriff ** Ryan: Prison guard ** Gloria: Meter maid ** Renee: Judge ** Stacy: Governor ** Wendy: Firefighter ** Darren: Deputy 1; Mailman and Treasurer ** Gina: Zookeeper ** Mario: Deputy 2 and Construction Worker ** Andrea: Nurse Trivia * Darren's remark serves as a rare line for one of the dancers following Season 1. * Gloria didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Gloria didn't sing